Park ChanYeol (EXO)
by DiamonD24
Summary: ...Sin querer lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y sin pensarlo lo golpeó en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar y en seguida escuchó el grito de su nombre, era BaekHyun quien le gritó pidiéndole de que por favor parara, que le estaba causando dolor, de que la nariz le sangraba a montones que era mejor que cesara de golpear y que se tranquilizara, sin embargo ChanYeol estaba cegado


Hola, soy alguien quien durante mi vida escuché la vida de cierta persona de ya setenta y cinco años quien con mucha paciencia me relató su vida y que a la ves mediante de mi investigación logré juntar todas las piezas de esta magnífica pero triste historia.

Esta es la historia de Park ChanYeol.

Caminaba lento, no tenía apuro para entrar a la sala de clases, solo quería que las horas pasaran rápido, que los minutos no se hicieran eternos y que los segundos se esfumaran lo antes posible, y aun mejor si el tiempo ni existiera, quería llegar al apartamento y hundirse en su sillón sin nada que hacer, sin nada en especial que pensar, el solo levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela le hacía una gran molestia diaria.

¿Por qué tenía que estudiar? Los estudios no le servirían de nada cuando él ya estuviera muerto, _¨muerto¨,_ que palabra más…triste, pero a la vez algo que más esperaba. La muerte haría que su monótona vida se acabara por fin.

Este es Park ChanYeol, un chico de ojos grandes con un brillo oculto, una sonrisa ausente desde los seis años, de orejas grandes y blanco de burlas desde muy pequeño, un joven estudiante de una gran estatura, alguien quien solo lleva su vida de lo más aburrida, él no ríe, ni sonríe, ni interactúa con la gente, ni gasta bromas, no dice chistes y no expresa algún tipo de expresión que no sea la seriedad ya sea cuando camina o juega por obligación, o por lo menos intenta moverse, él es así, es alguien a quien le molesta la compañía de otra persona, de alguien quien quiera meterse a su vida, de alguien que tenga la intención de hacerlo reír con uno de los típicos chistes aburridos, no, él no quiere eso, él quiere ahora mismo volver a su casa a encerrarse allí a pensar en la misma nada.

La mayoría de jóvenes estudiantes que tienen la edad de dieciséis años como ChanYeol tienen intereses en las chicas o chicos en caso de que sean Homosexuales, pero él no es de ese tipo de jóvenes. Y no me refiero a que no sea Homosexual.

Pero ahora mismo está oyendo al profesor dictar la clase de matemáticas, pero solo está oyendo, no escuchando, él no escucha, él solo escucha el silencio monótono, él siente que está solo sentado en la sala de clases ahora mismo, Park ChanYeol no siente la presencia de otra persona que no sea la de él mismo en aquel lugar.

Él solo quiere ahora tomar un vaso de jugo y… vamos, no quiere ni hacer eso, quiere marcharse, de hecho lo puede hacer si tan solo se levanta y finge estar adolorido del estómago, pero… está bien, no quiere ni prepararse un jugo, o quizás sí, pero el hecho de levantarse y fingir para ir hasta su casa y tomar un jugo es realmente cansado ¿Por qué? Porque le da una gran flojera hacerlo, ¿así de simple cierto?. No tiene gana alguna de tomarse la molestia de hacer todo aquello, solo dejará que sus pies lo lleven a donde sea cuando ya la hora de clases se haya terminado y al fin pueda disfrutar de un jugo de durazno.

Su felicidad y sonrisa socarrona que le decían que poseía cuando tenía cinco años había desaparecido, ¿el por qué?, es una historia muy larga de recordar hasta para el mismo ChanYeol que pasó por tantas cosas que ni siquiera le traen para nada buenos momentos a la mente, claro, tiene recuerdos más dolorosos que otros.

En realidad no se toma el tiempo de recordarlo porque no hay alguien a quien contárselo, tampoco es como si quisiera compartir sus experiencias pasadas con alguna persona que conociera de un día para otro, no, él solo quiere que lo dejen en paz, pero para la buena o mala suerte de ChanYeol tampoco hay persona alguna a la que pueda pedirle que lo deje en paz, no, en su vida, en la vida de Park ChanYeol, no hay alguien a quien hablarle, ni llamar, ni escuchar, ni contar experiencias vividas en su día a día, ni gastar bromas, no hay nadie.

Park ChanYeol se ha sentido algunas veces solo, sin compañía, alguien asocial, alguien necesitado de un saludo, aunque pensándolo bien, al principio del año cuando entró a su nueva escuela, en la misma donde ahora está, le habían saludado sus compañeros nuevos pero simplemente él no les sonrió ni levantó la mano como saludo, menos hizo una reverencia, él solo pasó de ellos como si nadie más que su persona existiera, ¿Por qué tenía que fingir agrado hacia los demás, cuando en verdad no lo sentía?

Quizás es tiempo de que se tome la molestia de sociabilizar con sus compañeros o con otra persona con quien pudiera pasar el rato, con quien reír, con quien hablar, con quien pueda sentirse cómodo. Pero no, para ChanYeol no hay necesidad de hacer aquello ¿De qué sirve conocer a alguien si después de todo ambas personas se alejaran y luego se reencontraran pasado un buen tiempo?, recordaran quizás experiencias vividas cuando eran adolescentes, ¿Pero luego de eso de qué más podrían hablar? De su ahora vida triunfante o quizás perdedora, tal vez después ya nunca más se verían de nuevo a menos de que sigan en comunicación mediante llamadas y/o mensajes, lo cual haría que la relación de amigos se deteriorara, pero al final de todo uno de ellos morirá y solo la tristeza le hundirá a aquella persona que aún sigue viva y formó un lazo fuerte de amistad. Si, puede que aquellos pensamientos que siempre están presentes en la cabeza de ChanYeol, de Park ChanYeol, sean muy pesimistas pero ésta es la verdadera forma de pensar suya.

ChanYeol no tiene algún pasatiempo preferido como la mayoría de jóvenes adolescentes, él no hace ejercicios matutinos, no se preocupa de su físico ya que comiera lo que comiera seguiría estando igual de delgado, su pelo ya lo bastante largo hace que sus ojos grandes no sean notados muy por lo contrario con respecto a sus orejas y que su sonrisa no se vea por la ausencia de felicidad en su rostro. Ya ha perdido ese color de piel algo tostada, ya no luce radiante como hace doce años, su piel ahora es gris, me refiero obviamente de forma exagerada.

Una sonrisa y muchas carcajadas siempre lo inundaban a él, a su familia y a todas las personas de su alrededor, aquel ChanYeol ya no existe, ha fallecido aquel niño de cuatro años con una estatura de uno de siete años que estaba siempre diciendo cualquier tipo de chiste, ya sea bueno o malo, pero lo cierto es que lo único que se mantuvo en el ser de Park ChanYeol luego de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar es la esencia de… ya no hay ni esencia, todo se ha esfumado, ya nada es lo mismo que antes en la vida de ChanYeol.

El timbre es lo único que lo ha hecho despertar de aquel ensueño que no lo había notado. En los estudios ni bien ni mal le está yendo, solo quiere terminar su año escolar y… él, ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol, el mismo que ahora está sentado en el césped mirando a la nada después de haber cruzado los pasillos y mezclado entre variados estudiantes, no piensa ni siquiera en terminar su escuela, solo quiere desaparecer, en algún momento de su vida tuvo una alma llena de venganza, en algún momento la ira lo llenó por completo haciendo que la cordura se le nublara y solo viera venganza e ira y enojo puro.

ChanYeol no sabe que significa en sí la palabra ¨Amor¨, él piensa que esa palabra no existe y que el verdadero significado nunca nadie lo ha vivido realmente, siempre que va de camino a su pequeño departamento ve a parejas tanto jóvenes como ya algo avanzadas de edad que se dedican a caminar con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados, con personas emparejadas que lo único que se dedican es a besarse en público sin pudor alguno ¿Qué no le da vergüenza a aquellos hacer eso frente a todos?

ChanYeol una vez cuando tenía diez años recibió para el día de San Valentín una carta, él simplemente lo dejó pasar y nunca supo de quien era. Ocurrió cuando llegó a la escuela, no en la misma de ahora, era otra que quedaba más lejos de su actual hogar, como decía, cuando ChanYeol tomó asiento en su pupitre quiso dejar uno de sus libros debajo de su mesa y vio como un sobre rosado caía por el piso, este lo recogió y cuando ya lo tuvo entre sus manos, él simplemente lo miró y volvió a dejar donde suponía que había estado antes de caer, debajo de su mesa. Suponía entonces que aquello era una carta de seguro de alguna admiradora o algo parecido.

ChanYeol no se preocupa de los chismes y rumores que dicen de seguro a su espalda con respecto a su personalidad seria, él lo deja pasar al igual como dejó pasar lo de la carta.

Ahora se siente libre, ChanYeol camina por las calles de Seúl de vuelta a su estrecho Apartamento, a pesar de ser estrecho ChanYeol piensa que es cómodo y reconfortante, eso es bueno para él.

Ya los días han pasado rápidamente y ahora se encuentra en tercero de secundaria, solo falta un año más y adiós escuela. Durante todos estos años ChanYeol no ha tenido con quien festejar su cumpleaños, a decir verdad ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol, no quiere ni siquiera cumplir años, tampoco es como si quisiera ser por siempre joven, no, solo no quiere recordar la palabra cumpleaños ¿Por qué? Porque es un evento donde solo le trae buenos recuerdos, pero a la ves tristes memorias pasadas, memorias horribles, sobre todo cuando cumplió su sexto año de edad.

-Hola, mi nombre es Byun BaekHyun, es un gusto conocerlos y… espero llevaros bien con todos ustedes –. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de aquel muchacho de seguro dieciséis años o quizás diecisiete, no lo sabe ChanYeol. Viste el mismo uniforme que todos, es realmente un chico presentable, luce como esos típicos estudiantes educados y que solo tienen tiempo para estudiar y estudiar sin tener la necesidad de tener una novia, no, él no luce así, ese chico luce como todo un futuro cabeza de familia.

A ChanYeol no le llama la atención su forma de lucir, no, a él le llama la atención aquella sonrisa que sigue aun esbozando el muchacho de visible baja estatura, él, ChanYeol, quiere saber si su vos en verdad es de esa forma, porque de alguna extraña manera siente que el chico, el que acaba de presentarse ante todos, canta, que sabe cantar y que realmente lo hace bien, que realmente encanta a las personas, a aquellos oyentes que quedan maravillados de tanto talento que fue fundido en un pequeño cuerpo como el que posee ese chico llamado Byun BaekHyun.

Las clases siguen igual de aburridas, claro, con la diferencia en que ahora algo ha cambiado dentro de ChanYeol, algo dentro de Park ChanYeol se ha encendido ¿O quizás solo se lo está imaginando?, no lo sabe.

ChanYeol ahora siente que las clases ya no son tan aburridas como hace años atrás, ahora extrañamente siente que su vista se pasa más tiempo sobre aquella persona nueva que dice ser alumno de la gran escuela y que el techo o las afueras del salón que se puede apreciar a través de los ventanales de la sala y hasta el pupitre y ni que decir de las moscas son aburridos de mirar, que ya no encuentra divertido o por lo menos como un pasatiempo el ver la vida de una mosca volar sobre su cabeza, ahora le parece distractor el mirar el perfil de aquel muchacho recién ingresado este año a su escuela, el mismo que luce un uniforme todavía presentable a estas alturas de mitad de año, hasta ahora su sonrisa ha sido lo único resplandeciente que jamás pudo haber visto ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol, el mismo que encontraba todo aburrido en la sala, que todo lo que le parecía digno de su tiempo era la misma nada, el mismo, piensa que Byun BaekHyun, su nuevo compañero, es alguien digno de su pasatiempo al mirarlo a cada segundo.

Ahora ChanYeol no sabe qué hacer, ¿debería de acercársele a aquel muchacho castaño? Él no quiere, le da vergüenza, ChanYeol, el chico gigante de su clase, ha olvidado como sociabilizar, ha olvidado como se escucha su voz, espera ¿tiene voz?, Park ChanYeol… ¿posee acaso cuerdas vocales con las que puede articular palabras?, no, eso de seguro es una broma, de seguro el otro se alejará de él porque está más que claro que su voz sonara como el crujido de maderas al saludarle, no ha hecho uso de sus cuerdas vocales a menos que sea para decir ¨presente¨, ¨permiso¨, ¨si, ¨no¨, ¿pero más que eso ha dicho?, no. ChanYeol es alguien de pocas palabras, él no quiere sociabilizar con los demás porque… porque simplemente no quiere volver a sentir aquellas emociones de felicidad, de alegría, de risa, de placer al escuchar música, de bailar, de tocar algún instrumento, ¿Por qué?, es una historia muy larga que contar.

ChanYeol no nota que al igual que él, aquel chico de baja estatura –o por lo menos mucho más bajo que el mismísimo ChanYeol- también lo mira, que también gira la cabeza de vez en cuando hacia la parte trasera de la sala solo para observar a aquel gigante de ojos saltones y de prominentes orejas como escribe con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras el profesor dicta la clase del día correspondiente solo por curiosidad.

Él, Byun BaekHyun, también tiene curiosidad por aquel muchachote alto de casi dos metros, él se pregunta _¨¿Por qué no habla con los demás?_¨ Y _¨¿Por qué el resto hace como si él no existiera?¨,_ son varias las dudas que tiene BaekHyun sobre ese chico, él nota que todos hacen como si Park ChanYeol no existiera, como si fuera un fantasma ¿Será acaso porque el chico ese se sienta atrás y por lo tanto no llama la atención de alguien?, no lo sabe, pero quiere saberlo.

Él tiene curiosidad del porqué de su lejanía con el resto de los alumnos de la sala, tal vez todo se podría solucionar con un _¨quizás no se lleva bien con los demás chicos¨ _- Puesto que es una escuela masculina, un punto que debí de haber aclarado al principio- pero entonces otra duda le salta a la cabeza entre medio de otros pensamientos relacionados con la misma persona, Park ChanYeol, _¨entonces si fuera por eso, ¿porque tampoco habla con los profesores?¨_, quizás Park ChanYeol tiene algún problemón que involucra a los paradocentes y al alumnado de la escuela ¿no?. Pero para Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol no luce como un chico mal educado, ni grosero, ni altanero, ni malo, para BaekHyun, ChanYeol luce como un chico triste, alguien que no le gusta estar con alguien más, pero no por iniciativa propia, él siente que algo le ha sucedido como para que solo se limitara a decir _¨presente¨_, esto podía sonarle extraño a cualquiera que se lo dijera, pero cada vez que BaekHyun escuchaba el _¨presente¨_ dicho por ChanYeol, le parecía de lo más sexy, no exactamente tenía que pensar guarradas con solo escucharlo decir aquella palabra, no, era que encontraba que su voz era grave, de eso estaba más que seguro, que su voz no encajaba para nada con su aspecto, de eso también estaba más que seguro, quizás solo coincidía con su extremada estatura, pero solo con eso.

Byun BaekHyun sentía una mirada desde atrás, pero exactamente no sabía de dónde provenía, _¨¿será acaso el muchacho de dos metros?_¨, no, tampoco lo sabía, tal vez una leve sospecha, ¿Cómo? Por cuando se sentaba en uno de los asientos del patio se fijó que aquel gigante lo miraba desde detrás de uno de los árboles, ¿pensará acaso aquel chico alto que él, que Byun BaekHyun no lo veía?, pues a decir verdad ChanYeol así lo pensaba, tenía la idea de que ya que el árbol era gigante podía tapar su delgada contextura y altura, pero no, estaba equivocado, BaekHyun lo podía ver claramente desde donde se hallaba sentado. Entonces un día se disidió por hacerse el tonto y chocar con él, con Park ChanYeol, este gigante de dos metros giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde había sentido el golpe y vio que una persona mucho más baja de estatura que él lo miraba desde el piso con ojos abiertos de par en par. BaekHyun no pensó que aquel chico alto en verdad fuera fuerte y que al chocarlo a propósito cayera en serio contra el piso, entonces lo vio ahí desde lo bajo y pareciera que ChanYeol fuera un titán, uno de esos que tienen los ojos gigantes y que en cualquier momento aprovechándose de tu indefensa te tomara con sus grandes manos y te comiera, pero no, lo único que hizo ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol, fue tomarlo con su mano y ayudarlo a estar en pie, lo tomó desde los hombros y lo giró una y otra vez por si tenía alguna herida grave, más Byun BaekHyun se sintió examinado totalmente de manera desvergonzada, ChanYeol le daba miedo, ahora si le daba miedo, quizás el tenerlo sentado detrás a una gran distancia era mejor que tenerlo delante suyo tomándolo de los hombros y haciéndole girar bruscamente sin decir palabra alguna, sin pedirle perdón o algo por el estilo, no, ese gigante solo lo tomó bruscamente y ahora examinaba de arriba a abajo.

ChanYeol solo quería saber si el otro chico - Al que siempre se quiso acercar - se hallaba a salvo y no había sufrido algún arañado o golpe, pero no se dio cuenta de que el otro se hallaba aterrado, por su cabeza se cruzó el hecho de que ahora lo tenía tomado de sus hombros y que quizás estaba aplicándole demasiada fuerza y quizás sea él mismo el que lo está dañando ahora. Es por eso que lo soltó y dejó libre, solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos desde lo alto, se giró y caminó sin rumbo a lo largo del pasillo de la escuela, solo quería alejársele, no era bueno tener cerca a aquel chico castaño con rasgos felinos.

Al verlo a los ojos directamente percibió el miedo en él, entonces entendió que era mejor dejarlo en paz, por lo menos ya se había asegurado de que no tenía ningún tipo de moretón visible.

El propósito de BaekHyun era poder hablarle a raíz del tropiezo causado a propósito, pero luego de que lo tuvo al frente suyo examinándolo entendió que Park ChanYeol era realmente brusco y tosco en su forma de tocar, sus ojos le dieron miedo y su gran estatura le hicieron sentirse diminuto, un hobby, una pulga, una miga de pan, un punto al lado de un signo de interrogación, si, así se sintió él en ese momento.

Los días pasaron aún más lento para ambos, tanto ChanYeol como BaekHyun empezaban a tener esa necesidad de hablarse, aquel incidente provocado por Byun BaekHyun había hecho que ChanYeol tuviera más curiosidad por el otro, en el momento en que le había ayudado a levantarse y luego tomarlo de los hombros le pareció que _¨el chiquitín¨ _- como así lo llamaba mentalmente -era alguien realmente que poseía un cuerpo bastante ligero y delgado. Por otro lado, BaekHyun quería volverlo a tener delante suyo solo para poder ver de más cerca aquellos ojos gigantes y aunque le causaba terror su extremada estura, aun así quería volver a chocar contra el otro.

Ya estaban en el último mes de año escolar y desde aquel incidente de tropiezo entre ambos chicos, no habían vuelto a chocarse ni cruzarse miradas, claro, por lo menos se miraban mutuamente sin que el otro lo notara, así era su ¨relación¨ si es que se le podía llamar relación.

Hubo un día en que mientras Park ChanYeol se colocaba los zapatos para ir a su casa, BaekHyun charlaba con sus amigos sobre ir a un karaoke todos juntos, aquella conversación no pasó desapercibida por parte de ChanYeol, fue inevitable para él escuchar la conversación que se originaba al otro lado de los casilleros, entonces pensó que en verdad quería escuchar la voz de Byun BaekHyun, el mismo que tenía el cuerpo extremadamente liviano según ChanYeol y que a su parecer BaekHyun poseía de seguro una hermosa voz angelical.

_-¿Pero tienen dinero? _– Preguntaba Byun. – _Porque les aseguro que no os pagaré la cuenta _–. y en seguida soltó una risa divertida en compañía de los quejidos de disgusto de sus demás amigos.

No lo dudo y en el momento en que creyó que ya se encontraba lo bastante lejos el grupo de amigos de BaekHyun y el segundo nombrado, los siguió desde una distancia prudente. No tardó en saber hacia dónde se dirigían, era un lugar muy recurrente entre estudiantes y jóvenes que querían pasar el rato con sus amigos, él no había ido nunca allí pero siempre había escuchado en las conversaciones de sus compañeros nombrar aquel lugar de Seúl. Era casi como una pasarela llena de tiendas de diversión.

Vio como Byun BaekHyun en compañía de sus amigos se adentraban a un karaoke y él también lo hizo y como pudo entró, esperó a que eligieran una habitación donde cantar, entonces notó que en el lugar había demasiada clientela, cualquier persona lo hubiera notado pero él no lo hizo, ¿Por qué? Porque solo se había dedicado a seguir a BaekHyun sin fijarse en su alrededor. Cuando calculó que ya se encontraban de seguro cantando todos felices decidió acercarse y escuchar a través de la puerta, tenía miedo de que alguien lo viera haciendo aquello, él, ChanYeol, solo intentaba escuchar claramente la voz de quien cantaba ahora, trataba de identificar la voz del pequeño castaño pero le costaba tanto que la tarea era muy difícil. De pronto entre risas bulliciosas y palabrotas que soltaban entre carcajadas y bromas pudo escuchar la voz del chico al que había seguido, era baja, a penas la podía oír, intentaba pegar más y más su oreja a la puerta para escuchar con más claridad pero de la misma nada se produjo un silencio allí adentro y una melodía algo lenta empezó a sonar.

ChanYeol se quedó quieto y esperaba a que fuera esa la oportunidad de oír la voz de Byun BaekHyun, el mismo que había chocado con él, entonces lo escuchó con claridad, era una voz melodiosa, lenta, tenía un deje de pasión interior, se podía escuchar claramente su voz, quizás sus amigos estaban ante un encanto mágico por la voz de Byun BaekHyun porque ChanYeol no escuchó más la voz de sus amigos, no, él solo podía oír la voz de su compañero de baja estatura, al que había seguido a escondidas sin que este ni sus amigos lo notaran.

Era relajante escucharlo, quizás ahora estaba hechizando a sus amigos con su voz porque el silencio era tal que solo a él se le podía oír o por lo menos así lo percibía ChanYeol, esta era la primera vez en que Park ChanYeol oía y no solo escuchaba a alguien.

Su voz, la voz de BaekHyun lo tenía hechizado.

Estaba allí deleitándose de aquel talento quizás innato de Byun BaekHyun pero cuando estaba alcanzando algo así como un orgasmo auditivo sintió que su cuerpo se tensó ante el brusco agarre que sentía sobre su brazo, cuando se giró vio a uno de los guardias mucho más alto que él – si es que se podía – que lo miraba de mala forma y que a punta de griteríos y empujones y malas palabras intentaba sacarlo, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia él causándole vergüenza, pero cuando las cosas no podían salir peor, Byun BaekHyun abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban él y sus amigos cantando y ahí vio a su compañero altísimo con la expresión aterrada, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, con la lengua trabada tratando de soltarse y hacer que todo pareciera normal cosa que no estaba saliendo como el pobre quería aparentar.

_- ¿ChanYeol?, ¿Park ChanYeol? -. _BaekHyun dijo el nombre de su compañero quien aún no giraba la cabeza ante su llamado y al parecer no notaba su presencia.

El_ chiquitín_ no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué de la estadía del chico alto allí pero lo dejó pasar y se acercó hasta el guardia pidiéndole de que por favor lo soltara, de que el muchachote estaba con él, de que no era un delincuente como estaba escuchándolo dirigirse hacia el otro al que aún tenía apresado y aunque le costó demasiado convencerlo el guardia le soltó el brazo y con la mirada atenta al grupo de amigos del castaño, al mismo castaño y al alto, sintió que el muchacho que se hallaba espiando y el grupo de amigos detrás del chico más bajo no tenían relación alguna a juzgar por la vestimenta, es decir, puede que estaban todos vistiendo el mismo uniforme, pero en la forma en que lo tenían acomodado no calzaba, la vista era de unos estudiantes con distintas personalidades a juzgar por como llevaban el uniforme.

A pesar de todo, Park ChanYeol con demasiada vergüenza se giró hacia el castaño y una fugaz mirada le dedicó a los ojos como pidiéndole perdón de haberlo hecho formar parte de todo ese griterío que él mismo había provocado, un perdón que BaekHyun lo percibió y entendió que la idea de aquel muchacho no era que lo notara, entendió que lo estaba espiando o quizás estaba BaekHyun sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas. Cuando el guardia junto a los demás testigos de lo recientemente ocurrido allí se dispersaron, ambos muchachos aún se hallaban quietos sin saber que decirse el uno al otro, ChanYeol supo que su espionaje había sido descubierto y que por más que tratara de arreglar las cosas, estas no saldrían a su favor, y aunque tuviera toda la intención de querer arreglarlo no podría hacerlo debido a que su lengua no sería capaz de articular alguna palabra decente. Entonces optó por alejarse con la cabeza agachada sin decir nada y con unas terribles ganas de desaparecer en ese mismo momento y no por el hecho de que los amigos de Byun BaekHyun lo estaban mirando y hablando de él como si no estuviera allí escuchándolos a la perfección, sino por qué no quería que el _chiquitín_ castaño - que aún lo estaba observando - le dijera lo que no quería escuchar, que le tenía miedo y que su estatura le aterraba, que cesara de mirarlo a escondidas, que no lo espiara en los recreos y que si es posible que se marchara de la escuela, que no lo quería como compañero.

Las ideas de Park ChanYeol no estaban tan equivocadas, eran ciertas, pero no tan ciertas como para llegar al punto en que BaekHyun quisiera que se alejara de la escuela, más bien era cierto en el sentido de que el castaño ahora atento al caminar de su compañero marcharse y cruzar por la puerta de cristal del local, quería que este se acercara, quería hablar con él, charlar de cualquier cosa sin sentido, sintió una gran curiosidad por preguntarle a que se debía su estadía en el mismo karaoke, un pensamiento dentro de él le decía que Park ChanYeol lo había seguido, pero entonces

¨_¿Por qué me seguiría ChanYeol?¨_

Ya los días pasaron y siguieron pasando, ahora ya se encontraban en cuarto de Secundaria, el último año escolar y aun ellos dos no se hablaban, Byun BaekHyun y Park ChanYeol seguían sin cruzarse palabra alguna, quizás ambos no lo demostraban o quizás sí, pero esas ganas de escucharse la voz dirigida hacia la otra era necesaria para ambos. Entonces ocurrió un tercer encuentro, ¿este encuentro funcionará para ambos?

ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol, caminaba de regreso a su casa, como siempre, llevaba la vista baja y la cabeza dirigida hacia el suelo, no era necesario para él mirar hacia adelante porque ya la rutina diaria de ir y volver al apartamento habían hecho que en su memoria supiera cuando tenía que doblar la calle, cuando tenía que detenerse y cuando tenía que seguir. En aquel entonces el clima era frío, las nubes oscuras casi negras te daban aviso de que pronto llovería y por intuición ChanYeol vio que aún no llovía pero él seguro de su sexto sentido hizo que buscara un lugar donde acapararse de la lluvia. Halló un pequeño quiosco de periódicos que estaba cerrado y donde el tejado lo protegía convenientemente. Los pocos estudiantes que pasaban por allí acompañados unos de sus amigos y otros solos lo miraban de pies a cabeza como un completo loco, alguien quien se protegía en un quiosco sin tener motivo alguno. Quizás ellos pensaban que ChanYeol estaba loco y que por eso era un asocial y no hablaba con los demás pero entonces uno de esos estudiantes tomó una piedra y se la lanzó provocando que sus amigos se rieran y burlaran de ChanYeol quien solo atinaba a seguir aun con esa expresión suya característica de él, una expresión seria sin un atisbo de enojo o de vergüenza, quizás entonces solo la única expresión que pudo hacer durante todo este tiempo desde que ocurrió ¨Aquello¨ fue el de vergüenza cuando se hallaba espiando a su compañero en aquel karaoke, el momento no era adecuado como para ponerse a pensar en eso pero su inconciencia le hizo recordar aquello.

Park ChanYeol con un gesto de seriedad como el de siempre llevaba y tratando de esquivar las piedras que le seguían lanzando junto a las bromas de mal gusto, se dedicaba a esperar a que llegara la lluvia y los mojara a todos. Pero para la mala suerte de ChanYeol esto aún no ocurría y en una de esas mientras miraba el cielo junto a las nubes sintió que una de las piedras que le lanzaban le calló en el muslo donde al fin pudo hacer un gesto de dolor en aquel lugar de su cuerpo. Aquello no pudo esquivarlo por distraído.

_-¡Míralo!, es todo un idiota, ¡idiota!, ¡Gilipollas! -._ Eran los insultos que uno de los estudiantes - al igual que los demás que pasaban riéndose del espectáculo - le dirigían ante el dolor que se podía ver expresado en su rostro._- ¡Gigante deforme de mierda!-_ .Seguían los insultos mientras ChanYeol se cubría ahora si con ganas al ver que la situación empeoraba y empeoraba.

ChanYeol, aquel chico alto, sintió que las piedras le llegaban y llegaban por doquier desde cualquier ángulo, se preguntaba el porqué del actuar de esa forma de los demás hacia él.

Él, ChanYeol, era alguien que quería pasar desapercibido, alguien quien no quería llamar la atención de los demás, pero entonces estaba sufriendo las pedradas de sus compañeros de escuela. Se decía a sí mismo que luego de haber sufrido lo sufrido y haber pasado lo que pasó no era necesario que esto lo estuviera viviendo a estas alturas de la vida, quizás estaba destinado a este tipo de cosas para siempre.

_-¡Muerto de hambre!, ¡huérfano! _-. Entonces algo dentro de ChanYeol hizo un clic interior haciendo que se dejara de cubrir y levantara la cabeza con el gesto de una persona enojada, ¿Qué era lo que le acaban de gritar?-. _¿Ah? ¿Se nos ha enojado el grandulón? ¡PUES ME VALE VERGA, JODER!-._ Gritó uno de ellos con una sonrisa burlesca y con un brazo en alto dispuesto a arrojarle otra piedra pero entonces ocurrió algo. Ese algo se trataba de que en menos de un segundo ChanYeol al igual que una fiera se le había lanzado encima entre puñetazos y golpes y patadas y manchas de sangre salpicando por todos lados mientras los gritos y suplicas de la víctima que estaba siendo herido se podían escuchar, los demás estaban tratando de escapar de aquel monstruo gigante que tomaba a cualquiera para poder propinarles unos buenos golpes, entonces cuando menos lo pensó, aunque a decir la verdad, él, ChanYeol, no estaba pensado, se estaba dejando llevar por la ira, tomó a uno de ellos y cuando estuvo a punto de dirigirle un buen golpe en todo el rostro vio con claridad a quien estaba a punto de golpear brutalmente.

_-¡CHANYEOL!_ -. Se escuchó un grito, un grito que con nitidez pudo oír ChanYeol entre medio del griterío de sus compañeros que huían despavoridos tratando de salvarse.

Ya al día siguiente en el mes donde más frío hacía, ChanYeol estaba siendo sermoneado por todos sus profesores que le recriminaban el hecho de haber golpeado el día anterior a la mayoría de sus compañeros, todos estaban en su contra, decían cosas como que Park ChanYeol, el mismo que ahora estaba sentado frente a todos los profesores con una expresión seria, los había atacado sin motivo alguno, el chico que se llevó la peor parte por haberlo llamado huérfano, dijo que ChanYeol al igual que una bestia lo había atacado de la misma nada, que él solo estaba pasando por allí y que fue víctima de los ataques del _¨…el loco endemoniado de ChanYeol…¨._

_-Os he dicho que es mentira.-_ Fue lo único que aquel chico dijo con un gran parche en su nariz y los ojos moreteados y con la mirada fija en los paradocentes. _– Yo lo he visto todo, Park ChanYeol es de hecho la víctima, él no tiene la culpa, como os dije… - _Y siguió diciendo sin un atisbo de mentira.

_- Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Cómo es que usted alumno luce de esta forma? –._ Le contrarió la paradocente que vestía un conjunto de color rosado pastel. – _¿Me podría responder aquello, Byun BaekHyun?_

BaekHyun les explicó con calma que todo lo sucedido el día anterior era culpa de los alumnos que sin motivo alguno empezaron a molestar a su compañero Park ChanYeol, más este se limitó a quedarse callado sin decir nada a su defensa, por él no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna y simplemente hubiera dejado que las cosas se dieran al placer de los profesores que injustamente ahora le pedían que por favor se retirara del establecimiento. Solo que ChanYeol no contaba con que en medio de la pelea y los golpes que le propinaba a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino apareciera Byun BaekHyun, alguien a quien no quería volver a ver y no por que le tuviera mala cizaña, sino porque le causaba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos luego de lo sucedido en el Karaoke.

Sin querer lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y sin pensarlo lo golpeó en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar y en seguida escuchó el grito de su nombre, era BaekHyun quien le gritó pidiéndole de que por favor parara, que le estaba causando dolor, de que la nariz le sangraba a montones que era mejor que cesara de golpear y que se tranquilizara, sin embargo ChanYeol estaba cegado por la rabia y seguía pegándole, propinándole patadas por todo el cuerpo, cuando BaekHyun estaba ya algo inconsciente y se hallaba tirado en el suelo con un ChanYeol azotándolo a más no poder, Byun BaekHyun le tomó como sea de la vasta del pantalón y lo jaló con la poca fuerza que tenía hasta el momento y en un leve susurro le suplicó que parara, que se sentía mal. ChanYeol disminuyó sus golpes y cuando pudo ver todo con claridad y la tranquilidad le estaba llegando al corazón y a su mente notó que Byun BaekHyun, al mismo que aún tenía ganas de escuchar cantar solo para él, estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente y sangrando, entonces se acercó hasta él y lo levantó con cuidado entre sus brazos, el lugar estaba vacío y ya no se hallaban los estudiantes que iniciaron todo ese lío al que se vio obligado a defenderse con brutalidad.

-_Baek…BaekHyun… -. _Susurraba triste mientras lo observaba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

No sabía qué hacer con su compañero lastimado brutalmente por su culpa, se sentía terrible el haberlo golpeado sin que este tuviera la culpa, quizás también BaekHyun estaba incluido en todo ese montón de gente que lo agredía tanto física como verbalmente, pero por más de que también este hubiera aportado en la agresión que le hacían sus compañeros, nunca por nunca lo golpearía, en aquel momento una gota de lluvia sintió caer por su mejilla, no, espera, no era una gota de lluvia, ¡eran sus lágrimas!, eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento, de no haber cesado de golpearle, de no haberlo escuchado pedirle que lo dejara de golpear. Como pudo se volvió a resguardar bajo el tejado del quiosco de periódicos con un BaekHyun herido entre brazos, se arrodilló y sobre sus piernas posó la cabeza del herido al que lo tomó del rostro y dejó caer inevitablemente sus lágrimas por su rostro.

_- ¡Per-Perdón! – _Le pedía disculpas ChanYeol una y otra vez por lo que le había hecho, veía que el otro no abría los ojos y entonces pensó que este había muerto, fue cuando sintió un cálido toque sobre su brazo, el mismo donde aquel guardia lo había tomado en el karaoke. – _¡PERDÓN!_ – Se seguía disculpando aun sintiendo el toque suave de BaekHyun.

_-L-Lo siento yo…_ -. A penas se pudo entender lo que había sido capaz de pronunciar a pesar de su estado lamentable. – _Yo…Yo tuve la culpa por…_ -. No podía seguir hablando pero sacó fuerzas de donde sea para hacerlo - _… por no ayudarte a tiempo… _-. Y una sonrisa adornó su rostro golpeado y manchado de sangre junto ya a una nariz hinchada.

Las cosas en la sala del Director de la escuela quedaron arregladas sobre el actuar brutal de ChanYeol. Byun BaekHyun le pidió que por favor sean amigos a lo que ChanYeol, aquel chico alto quien le quedó mirando atónito acepto ante una mirada radiante y sonrisa amplia. Desde aquel entonces Byun BaekHyun descubrió cosas como que ChanYeol no llevaba almuerzo a la escuela porque o se la botaban a la basura o le echaban sustancias asquerosas o porque el almuerzo llegaba frio a la escuela y le daba una flojera tremenda ir al comedor a calentar la comida, entonces BaekHyun se ofreció a prepararle la comida todos los días, ChanYeol se negó y aunque por más que se negaba una y otra vez Byun BaekHyun le insistía tanto que a ChanYeol no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, BaekHyun le llevaba entonces todos los días comida casera, aquella comida a ChanYeol le encantó de sobremanera.

_-¡WOW!, ¡esta delicioso!, ¡gracias~!_ – Estaba prácticamente ChanYeol gritando emocionado al haber probado por primera vez la comida de BaekHyun un día de primavera mientras ambos almorzaban sentados sobre el césped en cierta parte de la escuela apartada de los demás alumnos. BaekHyun por fin pudo ver la sonrisa de Park ChanYeol, pero no contó con que algo dentro de él despertara al ver a ese chico de dieciséis años sonreír de tal manera que lo enamorara, sí, porque dentro de BaekHyun el sentimiento de amor estaba floreciendo al ver a aquel adolescente que más que adolescente parecía un niño de ocho años probando un caramelo realmente dulce.

Era también la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol, sonreía ampliamente y con ganas. A medida que iban pasando los días la sonrisa de ChanYeol se iba ensanchando cada vez más haciéndose ganar un pedacito relativamente con el pasar de los días más grande en el corazón de Byun BaekHyun.

ChanYeol no entendía como antes no podía dirigirle la mirada sin que la vergüenza lo inundara, pero ahora muy distintamente lo miraba sin vergüenza y hasta cuando caminaban de regreso a casa – resulta que por pura coincidencia ambos vivían en la misma dirección, cosa que hizo que ChanYeol se preguntara como es que nunca antes lo había visto – lo mirara sin vergüenza en hacerlo, a veces tenía unas grandes ganas de tomarlo de la mano o simplemente pasar su brazo por sus hombros y acercarlo a su cuerpo, pero le daba vergüenza, eso sí que no se atrevía a hacerlo. ChanYeol sentía que la sonrisa de BaekHyun cuando lo esperaba a las afueras del Departamento donde vivía hacía que su día se iniciara de buena forma, hasta que la noche llegaba y entonces ahí era cuando ChanYeol no quería que BaekHyun se separara de él, no, él quería que Byun BaekHyun se quedara con él por siempre si es posible.

_-¿Estás listo gigante de dos metros y ojos de búho? – _Le decía siempre Byun BaekHyun con una sonrisa amplia y brillante cuando lo veía bajar los tres peldaños del edificio hasta llegar donde él.

_-¡Chiquitín! Espera… ¿cómo que búho?_ – Saludaba y fingía molestia cuando escuchaba llamarlo de esa forma BaekHyun, pero a ChanYeol no le molestaba en lo absoluto, muy por el contrario le sacaba una sonrisa divertida solo cómo él lo sabía hacer gracias a BaekHyun. Y con su brazo por encima de los hombros del _chiquitín_ partían hacia la escuela.

Espera, ¿Qué es lo que ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol, está sintiendo ahora?, de alguna forma ChanYeol tiene ese sentimiento de no querer separarse de él. Nunca se separaría de él.

_¨¿Nunca me dejaras?¨_ - Le había preguntado BaekHyun entre susurros mientras rozaba sus labios por la punta de la nariz de ChanYeol, él suspiraba placenteramente a la vez que colocaba sus manos por los costados de la cintura del más bajo y lo alzaba un tanto solo para enredar sus piernas por su cintura. Lo besaba tranquilamente, disfrutaba con claridad para centímetro de los labios de su amado, de su ahora amado Byun BaekHyun, ¿Cómo estuvo perdiéndose toda esta dulzura que emanaba BaekHyun?, ¿Cómo antes no se había podido acercar a Byun BaekHyun?.

_-No…nunca mi chiquitín, nunca… -_ Le respondió ChanYeol mirándolo a los ojos, BaekHyun vio un brillo inigualable en los ojos de su amado Park ChanYeol y sin pensárselo acercó sus labios y un beso le plantó con cariño. Una sonrisa cómplice se hizo presente entre este par de tortolos.

Como antes ChanYeol no pudo disfrutar de las sonrisas de BaekHyun a menos que lo hiciera a escondidas, pues, ahora se dedicaba a apreciar cada sonrisa que le hiciera soltar entre carcajadas, gracias a BaekHyun pudo volver a sonreír, a volver a reír, a volver echar una broma, a volver a ver la vida de colores que no sea el monótono gris, blanco y negro, negro, ese color que todo lo adornaba en su apartamento desolado años atrás cuando estudiaba en la escuela, ahora ya no estaba así, actualmente se hallaba pintado de colores vivos, de colores que le recordaban que todo ya había pasado, que ahora existía alguien a quien prepararle el desayuno, alguien a quien contarle chistes, alguien a quien hacerle reír y que su sonrisa lo adornaba resplandecientemente, alguien con quien caminar en las mañanas, ya no habían más clases de matemáticas, ya no habían más profesores que les pidieran hacer tareas o trabajos grupales, ahora ChanYeol y BaekHyun disfrutaban de la vida tanto placenteramente como feliz y saludable, ahora ellos reían más, sobre todo ChanYeol quien ahora a cada segundo reía y conversaba con las personas, con esas personas que ahora mismo reían a carcajadas de las bromas graciosas que decía ChanYeol a cada momento haciendo que el ambiente sea realmente divertido.

En tanto BaekHyun, él no podía creer lo que se estaba perdiendo al no haberle hablado antes, si bien aún un rasguño que otro se había quedado plasmado en su cuerpo y se podía apreciar a raíz de los golpes brutales que le había provocado ChanYeol hace años atrás cuando se encontraban en la escuela, ahora solo eran marcas porque ya nunca volvieron a aquellos momentos molestos ni incómodos. En el apartamento de ChanYeol ya no solo vivía él acompañado de la soledad, ahora Park ChanYeol disfrutaba de la vida feliz al lado de la persona que amó a primera vista y ama y que… y que no dejó aun de amar...

Cierto día se levantaron a unas horas muy tempranas como para salir a disfrutar del hermoso paisaje de un amanecer, ahora ya no son más unos estudiantes, son un par de adultos que se aman y que prometieron amarse hasta que la muerte los separase… ¿muerte?, pero que ironía, ahora ChanYeol no quería que la muerte se lo llevase y lo separase de BaekHyun como lo deseaba al principio antes de conocerlo, si bien ChanYeol lo único que esperaba con más ansias era la muerte, aquella palabra que amaba y a la vez le ponía triste, pues ahora solo quería que no existirá, que la muerte no los separara, que la muerte no sea un impedimento de estar juntos solo ellos dos sin importar lo demás. Entonces todo lo que no quería que sucediera, sucedió…

_-Cha…!ChanYeol!, ¡A…AYÚDAME! _-. Gritaba BaekHyun desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales pidiendo la ayuda de su amado, de ChanYeol, de la persona que lo miraba atónito sin saber qué hacer, el fuego le quemaba los pulmones, el aire era espeso, casi ya ni veía con claridad, ya no lograba distinguir la figura de ChanYeol entre todo el humo negro que inundaba el apartamento, el mismo apartamento donde vivieron juntos ChanYeol y BaekHyun momentos inolvidables y como flashes fugaces se reproducían en su mente a la vez que trataba de salvarse. _– ¡CHANYEOL! ¡CHAYEOL AYÚDAME! –_ el chico de baja estatura gritaba y gritaba, pedía socorro a su amado.

Sin embargo ChanYeol no hacía nada, estaba ahí en pie bajo el umbral de la puerta del apartamento, algo dentro de él le decía que se salvase, que tenía que seguir con vida, que tenía que sobrevivir, que estaba mal si volvía a esa llamarada gigante y que al igual que un monstruo se devoraba todo lo que allí adentro había, incluido a su BaekHyun, incluido a Byun BaekHyun, el mismo al que ama con todo su corazón, espera, ¿en verdad amó a BaekHyun? ¿Entonces si en verdad lo ama porque ahora mismo no está ahí ayudándolo a salir ileso?

ChanYeol corría escaleras abajo tratando esquivar todo lo que cayera desde la parte de arriba de su cabeza, trataba de correr lo más rápido que pudiera solo para salvar su vida, entonces un segundo clic en su vida se hizo presente en su cabeza, era el clic que le decía que estaba destinado a ser infeliz al haber dejado a su amado quemarse en medio de las grandes llamas que ya de seguro lo habían devorado con demasiada crueldad, la vida de su amado, de Byun BaekHyun estaba en sus manos, podía tal vez aún volver y ayudarlo a salir con vida y que siguieran juntos, pero no, ChanYeol no quería sufrir la perdida de nuevo de un ser querido, ¿pero entonces no tenía que ser por eso mismo que debía de volver al apartamento y salvarlo?

ChanYeol pensó en años antes de que gracias a la ayuda de Byun BaekHyun él ahora pudiera alejar ese sentimiento de egocentrismo de su persona, que podía al fin cuidar de alguien, pero no, en verdad se había engañado a sí mismo, él ahora corría por los pasillos de su edificio donde vive con su amado, con su pareja, con el que nunca se separaría, con BaekHyun, pero más que querer salvarlo, ChanYeol se quería salvar primero del fuego.

Mientras ChanYeol trataba de hallar la puerta principal del edificio, arriba BaekHyun lloraba desconsolado y sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía producto del fuego, aún su vista para su mala suerte podía ver como en su piel, como en su hermosa y tersa y blanca piel que alguna vez ChanYeol, Park ChanYeol besaba con pasión y lujuria y amor y cariño y tranquilidad, aparecían ampollas horribles que a medida que su cuerpo se quemaba y quemaba explotaban y entonces la sangre lo manchaba todo, su cuerpo se iba consumiendo de a poco, para ese entonces Byun BaekHyun, alguien que lo había dado todo por Park ChanYeol, todo para que este último se volviera a integrar a la sociedad, por que volviera a ver la vida de colores y hermosos contrastes lo dejara tirado, sentía el fuego arder en su piel, en su cuerpo, en su pequeño cuerpo, sus cabellos castaños de seguro ya no existían ahora solo eran cenizas, el cabello ya no existía en su cabeza, ahora lucía deplorable, entonces de pronto alguien…

ChanYeol al fin pudo encontrar la salida, allí estaba algo lejos de su persona la gran puerta que le permitía la libertad, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella y cuando sintió el aire puro llenar sus pulmones se sintió en la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos y …

Ya el clima había mejorado y a través del ventanal se podía a preciar los pajarillos cantar melodiosas melodías, aquellas melodías que despertaban a los pacientes en aquel lugar. Las paradocentes iban de un lado para otro con bandejas entre sus manos, sobre ellas había un pedazo de pan, una manzana, una taza de leche humeando y al lado acompañado con un yougurt.

_- Permiso… -._ Era la voz de la enfermera que se daba paso entre pacientes que se hallaban unos en sillas de ruedas y otros caminaban de forma lenta, otros hablaban solos, otros estaban callados mirando hacia el piso como si este fuera lo más entretenido en todo el lugar. _– Aquí tienes, mira, luce delicioso, ¿no es así? _– le preguntó al paciente.

Aquel hombre ya de unos sesenta y cinco años asintió con pesadez, lucía cansado, sus cabellos eran ya blancos, eran canas, su piel estaba cuarteada, dañada por la edad, por el tiempo que llevaba viviendo, sus ojos eran grandes pero no se podían apreciar lo bastante bien debido a los parpados que le caían y hacían que su mirada sea pesada y vieja y sin vida al igual que el brillo de sus ojos, sus ojos no expresaban nada, expresaban el vacío mismo. Su nariz se había agrandado debido a la vejes, cuando una persona envejece las partes de su rostro tienden a agrandarse, tales como las orejas, los parpados se caen, los labios desaparecen, la piel del cuello se cuelga, los pelos aparecen por ciertas partes del rostro, así mismo era aquel hombre ya de avanzada edad.

Lentamente tomó la taza de leche y de sorbo en sorbo logró terminarla, hizo lo mismo con todos los alimentos que en la bandeja había, claro, todo lo hacía con una gran lentitud.

Las horas pasaron en aquel lugar donde el blanco prevalecía, los uniformes de las enfermeras eran de un tono color rosado pastel que contrastaba con el blanco puro y monótono. Los pacientes llevaban la misma ropa, todos de color celeste pastel, las mujeres en cambio utilizaban un fucsia pastel, todos allí lucían cansados, todos allí parecieran no tener vida, pareciera como si el mínimo viento les hiciera caer, es por eso que el lugar era pacífico pero a la ves aburrido para una persona joven.

_- Tiene visita señor Park_ – Era otra enfermera quien se dirigía hacia el nombrado que yacía sentado en la gran habitación acompañado de otros pacientes pero que pareciera que cada uno estuviera en su mundo al igual que el propio. – _Venga por favor_ – Entonces la enfermera lo tomó y con ayuda de otros paradocentes hicieron que se sentara en la silla de ruedas que en seguida lo llevaron hasta el gran jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la gran casa.

_-¿Se puede saber quién es, señorita? –_ A pesar de lo que sufría aún pudo dirigirse hacia la enfermera de buena forma y no como los demás quienes le hablaban a los enfermeros de mala forma entre insultos y lo demás.

_-Ya lo sabrá señor Park._ – Dijo algo cortante la enfermera cuando ya estuvieron en el jardín rodeados de verdor y unos pocos ancianos se podía apreciar caminar acompañados ya sea de algún paradocente o un familiar.

Hicieron que el señor Park se sentara en una de las sillas que rodeaba una mesa muy bien decorada, el viento se podía sentir de forma cálida, el ambiente era en verdad agradable. Frente al Señor Park había una persona vestida de negro con un gran gorro del mismo color haciendo que apenas se le pueda distinguir la figura.

_-Tú, ¿quién eres?_ – le preguntó temeroso de que le hiciera daño _- ¿Quién eres? _– le volvió a preguntar el Señor Park. – _¡Responde!_ – lo miraba de arriba abajo, lo examinaba con la mirada.

_-Umh –_ rio por lo bajo la persona _- ¿Cómo estás?, ¿has dormido bien?, ¿Qué has hecho durante el día? –._ La persona se acercó y allí tomó asiento frente al hombre anciano. Su voz no era melodiosa, se escuchaba desgastado.

_- Si, muy bien… pero dime quien eres o sino no te responderé_ –. Decía con voz áspera y desconfiada cuando respondió a las variadas preguntas que el sujeto delante de él le había hecho. – _anda, dime quien eres y quítate ese sombrero que no te veo_ –. Le decía autoritario.  
_  
-No puedo Señor Park, como verá, le vengo a visitar como siempre lo hago, ¿no me recuerda acaso?_ –. Le preguntó el sujeto que claramente el señor Park pudo distinguir como hombre a juzgar por la voz. _- ¿no?_

_- ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Quién es usted? –. _El anciano se estaba empezando a exaltar un tanto y en vista de esto el sujeto se despojó de su gorro y dejó a la vista del hombre una cabeza sin cabellos, una piel rosada y café, una piel que en algunas zonas era lisa y en otras cuarteadas, sus ojos aún eran tapados con anteojos, su nariz achatada notoriamente producto de una operación, sus labios… labios no tenía aquel hombre, por su cuello se podían ver las vendas que le cubrían la piel expuesta excepto la cabeza, sus manos entonces el hombre anciano notó que estaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros _- ¡PERO QUE HORRIBLE ES USTED! _– le gritó el señor Park sin un atisbo de delicadeza, se exaltó demasiado que hasta la silla de ruedas se movió a pesar de estar sobre el césped del jardín. _- ¡quién es usted!, ¡Es realmente horrible!, ¡auxilio!, ¡enfermera!, ¡enfermera!_ – Gritaba el hombre a más no poder.

_-… -_ Más el hombre también anciano de cerca de unos sesenta y seis años que había ido a visitar al otro anciano a aquel acilo no dijo nada y solo atinó a cubrirse de nuevo con el gran sombrero negro – _lo sé… soy horrible…_ - susurraba para sí más que para el otro –_ dijiste que… _- y unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas arrugadas y flácidas producto de algún accidente _– que me amarías y que siempre… _- sus manos cubrieron su rostro evitando que el hombre lo viera – que siempre estarías conmigo en aquel entonces…

El hombre anciano de enormes orejas seguía gritando pidiendo auxilio, una enfermera lo socorrió junto a otros paradocentes y cuando ya todo en el jardín se tranquilizó y el hombre vestido de negro aún yacía allí se acercó la misma enfermera y le pidió que por favor ya no volviera más que esto estaba empeorando la salud del paciente, que en todos estos años era imposible que el Señor Park lo recordara, no importaba cuantas veces al dia lo viniera a visitar, que el Señor Park no recordaba nada luego del choque que sufrió cuando pudo salir al fin del edificio cuando en aquel tiempo tenía veinte y un años cuando todo ocurrió.

_-Señor Byun BaekHyun, por favor, solo se hace daño a sí mismo y al Señor Park, por favor, desista…_

La enfermera ya cansada de repetirle lo mismo cada vez que el Señor Byun BaekHyun iba a visitar al Señor Park ChanYeol, se alejó y lo dejó solo en medio del jardín.

_-…Yeol… -_ fue lo único que pudo pronunciar entre susurros para sí mismo.

El Señor Byun BaekHyun se decía a sí mismo que Park ChanYeol, aquel señor anciano ya viejo y con pérdida de memoria lo recordaría en cualquier momento, que solo necesitaba un par de días para hacerle recordar que ellos dos en algún momento estuvieron enamorados, que en algún momento se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron ampliamente para luego juntar sus labios y besarse con cariño dejándose llevar por el amor que ambos sentían por el otro. Pero entonces había ocurrido aquello, aquel incendio fatal para ambos que les hizo separarse, que hizo que ambos se olvidaran del otro, pero no era tan asi para BaekHyun, porque en aquél entonces un bombero lo salvó del incendio y de la desgracia y pudo salir y tener una segunda oportunidad, se sentía pésimo sentimentalmente cuando se enteró de lo sucedido con Park ChanYeol, con el amor de su vida, resulta que cuando salió del edificio al parecer se había quedado en pie en medio de la pista y un auto a causa del humo no pudo divisar la figura de ChanYeol y lo atropelló haciendo que su cuerpo impactara con la acera y su cabeza diera de lleno contra el pavimento, perdió la memoria de todo lo ocurrido y desde entonces BaekHyun sintió que su castillo – como así veía el apartamento donde vivía con Park ChanYeol – se había venido abajo, ya su reino era un solo recuerdo, los besos húmedos y los amaneceres eran tan solo recuerdos inútiles que solo hacían que el corazón de BaekHyun doliera a mas no poder cada vez que lo recordaba. Entonces BaekHyun, Byun BaekHyun decidió salir adelante para volver a levantar su reino y su castillo y tener consigo a su príncipe como al principio, trabajó y trabajó duro para poder reponerse y a pesar de haber recapacitado y haberse dado cuenta de que Park ChanYeol lo había dejado a su suerte en aquel incendio, pensó que lo mejor era darse una segunda oportunidad como pareja, pensó que si a lo mejor trabajaba duro en la sociedad en el ámbito laboral y conseguía obtener como renta una millonaria paga quizás tendría a ChanYeol, al mismo ChanYeol serio pero que con su ayuda lo volvió una persona cariñosa, amistosa, amable, amorosa y risueña, de vuelta como siempre.

Pero entonces todo se vino abajo cuando cada vez que iba al asilo donde internó a ChanYeol en el intento de darle una buena vida, vio que la relación que antes tenían no podía a volver a ser como antes, que ya todo estaba perdido, que ChanYeol, que Park ChanYeol no lo recordaba, no importaba las veces que iba a visitarlo o a llevarle comida, la misma comida que le preparaba con frecuencia y que ChanYeol le decía que amaba, no le podía recordar, ChanYeol no le recordaba, solo lo veía como un ¨Monstruo¨. La enfermera, la misma que ahora le había pedido que cesara de ir a visitar al Señor Park, le decía que era inútil, que en un año no iba a lograr recordarlo, que era imposible a juzgar por el diagnostico que le habían dado sobre la salud del paciente.

Sin embargo Byun BaekHyun no se rendía, sin saber que el tiempo había transcurrido de forma rápida, más rápida de lo normal para BaekHyun, ya había cumplido Park ChanYeol sus sesenta y cinco años, ya era todo un anciano, entonces a Byun BaekHyun le dio la curiosidad por saber cómo era su aspecto, cuando se miró en el espejo con detenimiento vio a un hombre anciano de rostro horrible, de ausencia de cabellos de nariz achatada notoriamente producto de una cirugía necesaria debido al incidente catastrófico que provocó el fuego.

Byun BaekHyun seguía aún sin rendirse, ChanYeol, su ChanYeol lo tenía que recordar de alguna manera, pero cuando esta vez lo intentó entendió que ya todo estaba perdido, que ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no volvería aquel ChanYeol sonriente, que decía bromas tanto aburridas como graciosas, que ya sus labios no lo volverían a besar con cariño como en tiempos aquellos donde la felicidad reinaba, ya no habrían más caricias delicadas, ya no. Como le ubiera gustado envejecer juntos como lo habían prometido al inicio de su relación, cuando recién las risas y las carcajdas eran pan de cada día, que cada día, eran pan de cada milésima de segundo, ya BaekHyun se había queda sin un ChanYeol divertido y humorista y cariñoso, ya no existían un ¨Los dos¨, ahora eran un par de ancianos viejos y desgastados.

Ya ChanYeol no tenía era sonrisa socarrona y risueña que a Byun BaekHyun le costó un montón sacar a flote, ya no existía Park ChanYeol.

Cuando ya el tiempo había pasado y ahora era fin de año, era la noche de navidad para ser más exactos, el Señor Park ChanYeol recibió el diario como siempre, y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos vio una gran foto de portada, era un hombre vestido de negro y que cubría su cabeza con un gran sombrero negro, llevaba además unos lentes que le tapaban la mitad del rostro, al lado de aquel sujeto habían varias personas con una sonrisa en su rostro, más el rostro del sujeto no sonreía, este sujetaba entre sus manos a parecer un reconocimiento nacional. De título decía ¨Famoso y billonario empresario de grandes organizaciones humanitarias pone fin a su vida luego de una depresión¨. El hombre de ojos sin brillo ni vida en sus ojos y grandes orejas adelanta las páginas hasta quedar donde se halla la noticia completa.

_¨Byun BaekHyun, más conocido como ¨el padre de los milagros¨ dio fin a su vida luego de una larga depresión que hizo que su partida sea inminente…¨  
_  
Sin saber por qué, el Señor Park sintió un Clic en su interior, sintió que era un tercer clic en su vida, sin saber el porqué, se puso en pie y miró el cielo oscuro pero que estaba estrellado brillantemente.

- _¿BaekHyun?, ¿mi chiquitín?, ¿dónde estás? mi chiquitín..._ – y unas lágrimas descendieron por su pómulo hasta llegar a su mejilla donde se perdió por completo en su arrugada piel.

Antes del fallecimiento de BaekHyun, Byun BaekHyun, no pudo durante todos estos años volver a vivir una navidad más alegre antes de que sucediera el incidente del incendio. Aquella última navidad que tuvieron ambos como parejas, donde rieron y entre copas de champagne festejaron felices y se juraron amor eterno, un amor que siempre prevalecería y que cada vez que estuvieran lejos mirarían el cielo estrellado y cada estrella si la juntabas era la sonrisa perfecta de ambos. Los dos, tanto el _chiquitín_ como el _gigante ojos de búho_ chocaron las copas delicadamente y en un beso fundieron sus labios.

_-Te amo mi chiquitín… _- le dijo ChanYeol en aquel entonces mirándolo a los ojos cuando a penas los dos tenían veinte y veinte y un años.  
_  
-Y yo a ti… mi gigante orejón, ¿por siempre juntos? – _Ambos sonrieron felices de la vida que llevaban.

_-Por siempre… mi chiquitín_-. Le respondió ChanYeol con una sonrisa amplia y destellante.

BaekHyun pensó que nunca pudo haber sido más feliz.


End file.
